1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an automatic door, more particularly to one which is driven by a moving device operated by a rechargeable battery means so that said automatic door can be operated even when the domestic current is cut off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional automatic door is shown to comprise a door carriage (1) movably provided on a rail (3) and a driving means, such as a motor (2), for electrically moving said door carriage to a closed or open position. It has been found that such an automatic door carriage (1) can not be moved once the domestic current is cut off, causing the user much inconvenience. To move it manually is impossible since such a door carriage is generally very large in size.